The Muppet Alphabet Album
'The Muppet Alphabet Album' was the first ''Sesame Street LP that was hosted solely by the Muppets without assistance from the human cast. It was originally packaged in a gatefold sleeve, featuring visualizations of each letter of the alphabet by Smollin Associates. The original package contained 26 small punch-out letter-shaped books illustrating the songs, plus a letter-shaping pipe cleaner, a blackboard and chalk. It was also released simultaneously in a "Carry About" boxed set of 45s, with a catalog number of CC 25504. The LP edition reached #189 on Billboard's Top LP's chart in early 1972. The 1976 reissue dropped the inserts, and the gatefold contained new "Learn Your Letters" artwork which did not directly correspond to the content of the songs. In 1977, the album was reissued as part of the 3-LP boxed set, Letters, Numbers and Signs. Sesame Street Records later released the album on cassette, first with the title The Muppet Alphabet Album (C 5003), and later with the title The Muppet Alphabet Cassette (C 79010). Sight & Sound also released it on cassette, with a catalog number of GNL-206. Then Golden Music released it on cassette yet again, under the title The Sesame Street Alphabet Album (Golden Music 4107). The album was re-released on CD and cassette by Sony Wonder in 1996 under the title Sing the Alphabet. The opening and closing tracks were combined with "The Sound of the Letter A" and "The Zizzy Zoomers," respectively, and a new version of "ABC-DEF-GHI" sung by Elmo was added to the beginning, before the album's introduction starts. Track listing Side One #The Opening - Cast #[[The Sound of the Letter A| The Sound of the Letter A''']] * - Big Bird by Joe Raposo #[[Oscar's B Sandwich|Oscar's '''B Sandwich]] - Oscar Lyrics by Jerry Juhl, Music by Joe Raposo #[[C is for Cookie (song)|'C' Is for Cookie]] * - Cookie Monster by Joe Raposo #[[Dee, Dee, Dee|'D'''ee, Dee, Dee]] * - Ernie by Jeff Moss #[[What's My Letter|'E''' What's My Letter]] * - Guy Smiley and Prairie Dawn by Jerry Juhl #[[Four Furry Friends|'F'''our Furry Friends]] - Grover, Herry Monster, Oscar and Cookie Monster by Joe Raposo #[[Two G Sounds|Two '''G' Sounds]] * - Grover and George by Jeff Moss #[[Ha Ha (song)|'H'''a Ha]] - Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster and Big Bird Lyrics by Jerry Juhl, Music by Joe Raposo #[[I Stand Up Straight and Tall|'I''' Stand Up Straight and Tall]] * - Grover by Joe Raposo #[[J Friends|'J' Friends]] * - The Anything Muppets by Jeff Moss #[[Herbert's Silly Poem|'K' Herbert's Silly Poem]] - Herbert Birdsfoot by Jerry Juhl #[[La, La, La|'L'''a, La, La]] * - Bert and Ernie by Joe Raposo #[[M-M-M Monster Meal|'M'''-M-M Monster Meal]] * - Herry Monster and Cookie Monster by Jeff Moss #[[The Noodle Story|The N'''oodle Story]] - Big Bird and Oscar by Jerry Juhl '''Side Two #[[Would You Like to Buy an O?|Would You Like to Buy an O'?]] * - Lefty the Salesman and Ernie by Joe Raposo #[[My Favorite Letter|'P My Favorite Letter]] * - The Anything Muppets by Jeff Moss #[[The Question Song|The Q'''uestion Song]] * - Grover and a Little Girl Lyrics by Jerry Juhl, Music by Jeff Moss #[[The R Machine|The '''R Machine]] - Ernie and Bert by Jim Henson #[[Sammy the Snake (song)|'S'''ammy the Snake]] * - Sammy by Jeff Moss #[[The Tale of Tom Tattertall Tuttletut|The '''T'ale of Tom Tattertall Tuttletut]] - Herbert Birdsfoot and the Anything Muppets by Jerry Juhl #[[U Lecture|'U' Lecture]] - Professor Hastings by Joe Raposo #[[Very, Very Special Letter|'V'''ery, Very Special Letter]] - Big Bird by Jeff Moss #[[The National Association of W Lovers|The National Association of '''W' Lovers]] * - Bert Lyrics by Jerry Juhl, Music by Joe Raposo #[[X Marks the Spot!|'X' Marks the Spot!]] * - Sherlock Hemlock by Joe Raposo #[[Just Because (Y skit)|'Y' Just Because]]* - Grover and a Little Girl by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl #[[The Zizzy Zoomers|The Z'izzy Zoomers]] * - the Anything Muppets by Joe Raposo #The Closing - Cast ::* this track is known to have been performed on the show Edits On non-record editions of this album, the following section of dialogue has been cut from the end of side 2, after Big Bird says, "What's the alphabet?" and everybody groans: :Bert: Well, don't just sit there. Turn the record over and let's start again. :Big Bird: Hey, if they turn the record over, won't we all fall off? Then the closing music plays, on all versions. Other Releases *T 5003 (Sesame Street 8-track tape) Credits :'Produced by: ::Jim Henson :Associate Producer for the Muppets: ::Diana Birkenfield :Written by: ::Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss and Jerry Juhl :with the talents of: ::Frank Oz, Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Fran Brill and Jim Henson :Original Concept and Design by: ::Arthur Shimkin :Visuals by: ::Smollin Associates See also *Sesame Street Discography Muppet Alphabet Album Muppet Alphabet Album Muppet Alphabet Album